


[Podfic] Cold and Lonely Watch

by dapatty



Series: Jack & Dean 'Verse [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  For awhile, John watched. It was the paranoid psychotic bastard in him. He wasn’t ashamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cold and Lonely Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold and Lonely Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94802) by maychorian. 



Cover Art provided by davincis_girl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Cold%20and%20Lonely%20Watch.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:50
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201204012.zip) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:50
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Cold%20and%20Lonely%20Watch.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
